elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Elvendoodler/Headcanons: The Guardians
Pre-Guardians Before the guardians of magic came to be, the elemental jewels were just that, jewels. Condensed forms of extracted magic that were kept in a highly guarded room within the royal palace. One elf was chosen to be the caretaker of the shards every half-century for the first 800 or so years after the shards came to be. Finding the Guardians The guardians were originally born as normal magical creatures of Elvendale. But everything changed when the magic of the jewels chose them. When each guardian was born, the magic of the corresponding jewel would surge, causing an event related to that element to occur. Teams were put together and tasked with finding the causes of these surges, bringing the jewel along as a beacon. When the guardian was found the jewel transferred itself to the body, becoming eternally bonded. Post-Guardians When the first guardian, Cory, was found, it was decided that Lumia would become the primary caretaker. She moved with a still-baby Cory to what is now known as the Elvenstar Tree in the Rainlight Forest. As each guardian was found, they were brought to Lumia (who was still very new to this surrogate motherhood thing). Even with Noctura around to help Lumia had a bit of trouble starting out. Initially, Lumia raised Cory and Rowan the way Oriana instructed. By the time Cyclo and Liska came around Lumia started following her own way of parenting. Cory Bio Cory is the oldest of the elemental guardians and the first to be found. She was found on the distant shores of the Glistening Lagoon with her clutchmates. She is the oldest of both sets of siblings. Cory often forgets her own age in relation to others around her and becomes frustrated when they aren't on par with her own life experiences. She is highly loyal to Lumia and the royal line, and does not hesitate to report anomalies to either. Age: '''Approx. 2,900 '''Personality: While Cory truly is wise, it is outshined by her stubborn and demanding attitude. She has very little patience with those she views as naive or too forgiving. Powers: '''Control over all elven water magic, shapeshifting (only into an elf), walk on water, speak to all beings '''Strengths: '''Fearless leader, decisive, unfiltered opinion '''Weaknesses: '''Severe arachnophobia, refusal to listen to the input of others, unfiltered opinion Family Lumia is her (adoptive) mother. Rowan, Cyclo, and Liska are her siblings. Cory has one child, Calypso. Gallery Cory_Elf.png|Cory Elf Form Rowan Bio Rowan is the second oldest of the elemental guardians, found shortly after Cory. He was found alone on the outskirts of the Desertlands, in a place called the Angel's Harp Oasis. Despite his rather sad beginnings, Rowan has become a fun, soulful lion with a heart of treasure. He's dignified and confident in himself and others, with the patience to rival a statue. '''Age: '''Approx. 2,900 '''Personality: '''When around the royal line he keeps up appearances as poised and proud. Otherwise, he's always finding ways to bend the rules for the sole purpose of getting a rise out of Cory. '''Powers: '''Control over all elven fire magic, shapeshifting (only into an elf), trigger/halt volcanic activity, momentary flight, speak to all beings '''Strengths: '''Incredibly patient, inclusive of others, determined to do the right thing '''Weaknesses: '''Often takes things literally, has a tendency to be petty Family Lumia is his (adoptive) mother. Cory, Cyclo, and Liska are his siblings. Has four children, named Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. Gallery Rowan_Elf.png|Rowan Elf Form Cyclo Bio Cyclo is the second youngest of the guardians, found a while after Rowan. He was found with his parents in the High Hills near where Skyra's castle now stands. Cyclo is a gentle, loving spirit who always listens to what others have to say. He's not a fan of surprises but can adjust to go along with whatever happens. He's softspoken, patient, and deeply cares for other creatures. '''Age: Approx. 2,900 '''Personality: '''Cyclo is a thinker and planner, he likes to know exactly what's happening and when. '''Powers: '''Control over all elven wind magic, shapeshifting (only into an elf), summon storms, speak to all beings '''Strengths: '''Fatherly and protective, patient, excellent listener '''Weaknesses: '''Protectiveness can become smothering, isn't the best at translating his advice into words Family Lumia is his (adoptive) mother. Cory, Rowan, and Liska are his siblings. Elandra could be considered Cyclo's lover. Cyclo has fathered many children with Elandra. Gallery Cyclo_Elf.png|Cyclo Elf Form Liska Bio Liska is the youngest of the guardians, found quite awhile after the older three became familiar with each other. She was found with her parents and siblings near the town of Peridogarde, which once stood in what was once the Golden Cantirmis Grove. Liska is a confident, brash, and dare-devilish individual, which has gotten her in trouble with Queen Oriana on more than a handful of occasions. But that hasn't prevented her from being Lumia's favorite baby girl. '''Age: '''Approx. 2,850 '''Personality: '''Impulsive and 100% ready to jump into action. Liska's an in-your-face type of humble, she doesn't see herself as anything to gawk and marvel at. Despite this, she still has room to be charming and sweet. '''Powers: '''Control over all elven earth magic, shapeshifting (only into an elf), split the ground, large scale mind-tapping, speak to all beings '''Strengths: '''Difficult to sway, unrelenting positive morale, can communicate to the masses with ease '''Weaknesses: '''Fails to take being a guardian seriously, "bites the hand" a lot, Lumia can tell her to do most anything Family Lumia is her (adoptive) mother. Cory, Rowan, and Cyclo are her siblings. Gallery Liska_Elf.png|Liska Elf Form Category:Blog posts